


tension

by momonni



Series: jeongbin soft tease hours [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ;), Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Sexual Tension, jeongin just wants to give someone a lapdance, there will be smut, therell be hanky panky, theres gonna be smut, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momonni/pseuds/momonni
Summary: changbin will always let jeongin do what he wants.





	1. -

**Author's Note:**

> no smut yet but trust me,,, shit goes down,, eventually. ;;)))

Yang Jeongin. The prettiest boy the short, raven haired boy had ever seen.

With his pink lips stretching into a smile, soft voice giggling that deep toned sound, eyes slitting in it's own smile.

Changbin refused, months ago when he'd first met the young boy, to ever see him as anything more than a younger brother; but suddenly, those platonic feelings are blurring and skipping like a broken record as he watches the red haired boy stumble through a random dance game Minho had decided they play.

"Jeongin, Lix, Hyun! C'mon, let's play this dance game!" Minho had shouted a little over 3 minutes ago. It wasn't specified by gender, there were boy groups and girl groups and now, 5 songs in, the game decides to start playing clips of girl group songs.

Jeongin smiles in excitement before getting into position to begin the dance, 'Red' by Hyuna echoing off the practice room walls. Changbin decided to join Minho, Hyunjin and Felix's game day, to watch, since there was no dance practice scheduled. Jeongin's vocal lessons were a few classrooms behind the dance room so, he decided to come hang out as well.

Changbin tried not to stare at the younger's thighs as he danced to the Hyuna song but those tight jeans hugged his legs so perfectly, the shape so in Changbin's face.

The sound of giggles from the dancers and vocalist was ringing in the shortest boy's head and he desperately tried to hold on to the sound, taming his thoughts like a man to a hungry lion.

He forced his eyes to look at Jeongin's face through the mirror instead, seeing his red tinted lips pulled into a wide smile as the short clip finally faded and another began to play. Once again, Jeongin seemed to know it.

It was 'Bon Bon Chocolat' by Everglow and both Jeongin and Hyunjin seemed excited as they began following the song with the choreography.

Changbin huffed, realizing the only way he'd be able to rid himself from the thoughts growing dark was to leave; but he knew, if he left the others that they would ask questions. He wasn't the best liar, and he always used the excuse of 'I was tired,' so he knew it would go badly to do so. So instead, he trained his eyes on the crack where one mirror meets another, ignoring every thought in the back of his head telling him to stare at those thin thighs, fitting perfectly in those tight, ripped white jeans.

But it was too hard, and his eyes drifted downwards. He watched as Jeongin confidently went through with the chorus, legs moving where they need to move, how they need to move.

He was such a great dancer, Changbin sometimes wondered if he took dance in his free time. Changbin knew it was a dumb thought, but the boy was too talented for it to be natural.

The raven haired boy was aware that hardly anybody had the free time to take multiple classes, it was a tightly scheduled music academy. The three dancers had dance lessons three days a week and the rest of the week were scheduled practices or performances or tests. Himself, Jisung and Chris were in music production, therefore were busy writing lyrics, composing instrumentals and editing the final product every day for hours, for weeks until it was perfected to be sent in to the music teacher. Jeongin and the other vocalists, Seungmin and Woojin, had to train their voices, practice different tones and styles, perfect them and _then_ learn songs, practice and memorize them and perform them perfectly, every single note and key sang exactly like the original song.

No one had time for multiple classes, but Changbin knew that if he admitted to Jeongin just being naturally talented, he would think of what other things Jeongin is a natural at.

But then, Jeongin is tapping his shoulder. "Changbin hyung?" He asked, voice light and soft. "Hyung?" He tried again. "Hyung~~?" It was his whining that got the older's attention, brown eyes meeting brown eyes. "Need something, 'Innie?"

"No, but you zoned out and I wanted to make sure you're okay. You don't space out like that." He spoke, wringing his hands in front of him as if he was nervous. "I'm okay, don't worry." Changbin smiled softly, ignoring his mind trying to make his platonic younger brother feelings change.

"Okay! Good," Jeongin giggled, before softly grasping Changbin's hand, the older desperately trying to pay attention to anything but how skinny and warm his long fingers were wrapped around his own, less skinny fingers. "I'm hungry, can we go get some food?" Jeongin's innocent tone spun around in Changbin's head, making him dizzy.

He nodded, pulling the younger up as he stood, hands staying entangled as they said their bye's to the other three. Jeongin skipped happily behind the older.

After getting their food at a local Korean-Chinese restaurant they stopped by, a voice finally rose; Jeongin's. "I wanna give someone a lap dance." He mumbled, mouth full of jjajangmyeon. Changbin spluttered on his own food before taking a large sip from his water. "A what?"

They make eye contact. "A lap dance. You know." Jeongin spoke, deadpan and appearing entirely serious. "Do you uh-, know what a lap dance is, 'Innie?" Changbin asked, cheeks flared pink and heat rising in his chest. 

"Yeah, Minho said it's just where I dance in front of somebody. I like dancing and I like when people watch me dance so-, it'd be fun. I wanna try it." He explained before pulling his metal chopsticks back to his lips. Changbin cleared his throat and exhaled through his nose. 

"That's, uh.. Not what a lap dance is, Jeongin," Changbin said, fists curling into a ball as his mind desperately tries to imagine Jeongin on his lap.

"Oh?"

"Well-, it is but, it's much more than that."

"Oh... what is it?" His head tilted, hair falling into his eyes which causes him to even his head back out and shake the hair away. Too innocent.

"It's..." Changbin sipped from his water before clearing his throat again. "It's... a sexual thing."

"Oh-... Uh... Sorry, Hyung, but that doesn't change me wanting to give somebody one." He mumbled before shoving two chopstick grabs full of jjajangmyeon into his mouth.

Changbin's eyes widened as his thoughts drift. Before he can stop himself, the words exit his lips, "You can give me one."

As soon as the sentence is in the air, his eyes scan over the red haired boy's facial features to judge how he reacts. He expects a laugh, the words being taken as a joke or a grossed out face, words being taken weirdly. But he smiles, widely, eyes twinkling as he looks back into the shorter's eyes. "Really?!" He asks, excitement glittering in his slitted eyes.

"Yeah, I guess. Why not? You want to, and all." He mumbles as he takes another bite. "My roommate won't be there later, can we do it tonight?" Jeongin asks, his happiness radiating onto strangers passing by. Even unaware of the sexual undertone of the conversation, they smile as they see the young boy's bright, sparkling grin.

Changbin wants to refuse him, wants to pretend the conversation never happened and feign ignorance if it's ever brought up again but, Changbin being Changbin, and Changbin being horny for the boy in front of him, his thoughts speak themselves before he has the chance to edit his words.

"Of course, 'Innie. Whenever you want."

Jeongin smiles widely as they finish their lunch, separating to go to their different university classes.

No work was finished as Changbin's thoughts stayed drifted at what may happen in less than 4 hours.


	2. –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its soft but i promise next chap wont be, im too sleepy to write smut right now

Changbin entered the dorm halls with anxiety crawling through his veins, filling out his bloodstream. Jeongin had texted him, saying that his roommate had just left and that if he was still cool with the lap dance situation, that he could come over.

He'd decided after arriving at his own dorm that he wasn't going to ignore Jeongin, nor was he going to pass up the opportunity to get his dick hard, especially if the opportunity ends in a happy Jeongin as well.

He'd changed out of his university dress-code clothing and into simple outing clothes; black ripped jeans, leather boots and a blue and black leather jacket he had zipped up over a white graphic tee.

Once he reached the door, he stood idly for a moment. He wouldn't lie, he was scared. Scared of what Jeongin would do, scared of how Jeongin would go about things, scared of what may happen afterwards. But, he knocked on the door anyways. Once the thought of it going further crossed his mind, all anxiety went away. It was Jeongin's idea after all, and Changbin _did_ tell him it was a sexual thing but he still seemed dead set on doing it.

He knew what he was getting into when he invited Changbin over; Changbin realized such when the door was opened and smiley, innocent, Jeongin lead him inside.

Changbin avoided checking the young boy out, avoided letting the clothing he was wearing even register in his head.

Jeongin smiled as Changbin took a seat on the chest at the end of his bed.

"So," Jeongin started, catching the elder's attention, "I don't really know what I'm doing." He giggled, appearing nonchalant and excited but Changbin had known him for too long to let it pass him that, Jeongin was nervous and scared, maybe even terrified.

Changbin could hear the music playing through the small speakers every dorm had inside, but he ignored it and paid attention to calming the taller boy. He stood, gently placing his hands on the red haired boy's petite hips, stepping closer, chests only slightly touching.

The taller let his own hands come up to make contact with Changbin's broad shoulders, breath unsteady due to anxiety.

The raven haired boy let his hands guide Jeongin's hips into a soft sway, foreheads touching as Changbin whispered quiet 'You don't have to if you don't want to''s against his lips, just a breath from touching. Once he felt Jeongin's hips moving at their own accord, he removed his hands and sat back on the chest.

He watched with a fond smile and Jeongin held a content grin, hips swaying and arms going over his head. Now, the raven haired boy finally let his eyes drift down to take in the younger's outfit.

A loose gray crop top, the front much shorter than the back and bluntly meeting the seams, high waisted (from what Changbin can tell) black shorts that reach only the top of his pale thighs and black socks that only allow the rest of his thighs to be shown, socks comfortably resting over his knees.

Looking back at his face, Changbin felt warmth growing in his chest.

Jeongin had his eyes closed, red tint covered lips pulled into a smile as his hips swayed comfortably to the light music, arms following in such a way that Changbin almost questioned if this really was his first time doing this.

The older opened his arms once the two made eye contact, the red haired boy giggling as he crawled on his lap.

Tan hands met the denim on Jeongin's waist as they press their foreheads together, Changbin not missing, for a second, the way that Jeongin's honey eyes stared longingly at the shorter's lips. The gap between red and pink lips closed only seconds later, thanks to Changbin.

It was comfortable, amazing how well Jeongin's thinner yet wider lips fit against Changbin's plumper yet tight own pair. They worked together in unison, every push from Changbin was pulled by Jeongin and the other way around.

It was soft.

Too soft for the scene they were in.

So, naturally, Changbin swiped his tongue against glossy lips and, before intruding, he pulled away. Against his lips, the ravenette whispered, "Breathe, 'Innie."

And again, Jeongin's mouth parted to make way for the elder's wet tongue, allowing him entry.

Changbin adjusted to remove his hands from the younger's waist and instead around, slipping the tip of his index fingers under the waistband of the black shorts.

The kiss didn't get much more heated past that point; just tongue and soft nips against Jeongin's red, glossy lips. Pulling away, they both panted and immediately met eyes.

Jeongin giggled under his breath before raising his voice, even if only to a hushed whisper, "That was my first kiss."

"Really?" Changbin asked breathlessly, disbelief stitched into the word. "You're an amazing kisser for being entirely inexperienced. You really are just talented at everything naturally, huh?" Changbin's already quiet voice hushed into a nearly inaudible whisper before he connected their lips again.

Jeongin's hands came up from where they gripped the older's leather jacket to his face, cradling his skin as if it was a priceless porcelain. The kiss remained soft, innocent, a short kiss followed by shy pecks until they found themselves sharing those same shy pecks in pyjama's and under Jeongin's pastel pink and cartoon milk carton designed sheets.

Changbin feels as though, if he let his guard down a little more, he could truly fall in love with the boy in front of him. The boy who lays a short kiss on the tip of Changbin's nose before his lips, eyes closing afterwards as he snuggles further into the elder's shoulder.


End file.
